


Dior

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, Kihyun likes Minhyuk as Dior, M/M, Momentary lapse in judgement, Monsta X-Ray Season 3, Romance, Slash, The skirt stays on, Toilet stall for privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Kihyun becomes really "uncomfortable" with Minhyuk dressed as Dior.[written August–September 2018]





	Dior

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit more swearing than usual in this one—just a warning. You know, besides all the smut, hehe. Sorry.

\---

DIOR

\---

He had a feeling it would be bad even before Minhyuk walked out there dressed like a girl. He'd had first-hand knowledge what it was like being around girl-Minhyuk from the previous X-Ray season when he'd been dressed as Minji, Kihyun's BFF. But that character had been different then; Minhyuk had been cute. He had a bad feeling that Dior, Minhyuk's new character, wasn't about to be cute.

Dior was dangerous.

Dior _is_ really really dangerous. The minute Minhyuk greets them in that costume, Kihyun's mind has gone hysterical and it doesn't matter if his heartrate monitor is going skyhigh for all to see. The bigger problem is that he's instantly hard. He's trying to laugh and cover his face to make his discomfort go away but it's not that easy. Dior is bitchy and arrogant and normally Kihyun hates those kind of girls, but he also knows that part is just an act; it's just Minhyuk putting on a show. And he loves the show. He loves how Dior flips her hair, how confidently she sits down, how she glares at all of them like a diva. And it's that same look that Minhyuk gives sometimes when he wants to be seductive to a camera—Kihyun knows this, but he can't handle it this time. Minhyuk in that skirt, showing off those legs, posing like that, with pearls around his neck, and luscious curls in his hair, and makeup that makes him look like a fucking supermodel, has him so hard it hurts. He's wheezing. Needs to get himself under control.

In fact, he ignores Minhyuk for the duration of their shoot. He's lucky he doesn't have many scenes with him, because his dick jumps every time he lays eyes on Dior. God, it doesn't matter if that's really a guy—he wants to spread those legs and fuck Minhyuk so hard.

Fuck. This is so bad. So so dangerous. He needs to snap out of it.

It's the end of the shoot and Minhyuk is the only one with energy left. He hasn't taken off his costume yet, unlike Changkyun and Jooheon who are currently stripping out of their girl roles. Minhyuk is still parading around, doing a cat-walk down the dressing room to look at himself; cocking his hip and staring down the mirror he's posing for. Kihyun is watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he's well aware that Minhyuk is 100% the reason he's rock hard right now. He's hiding his erection under a coat, but this is the millionth time today that it's happened. He just really wants to fuck and doesn't know if he wants Minhyuk to keep the costume on to torture him for longer, or if he wants to get back to reality and have Minhyuk go back to normal as quickly as possible. Either way, this train of thought is completely unacceptable and absurd.

Kihyun decides it would be best if he remove himself from the situation and then he doesn't have to decide, because the longer he stares at Minhyuk's skirt, the more fuzzy his brain becomes. So he makes to go to the washroom. There aren't many staff left on set, so the washroom is empty when he gets there. He immediately catches his weight on his arms on the sink edge, feels halfway to death, and exhales like he hasn't been able to breathe all day. Still, there's a weight on his chest; feels his airways constricted from how much he's attracted to Minhyuk in that stupid Dior costume. It's unhealthy. He stares at himself in the mirror, thoughts still completely tangled, wants to splash water on his face to wake up. But instead, it's a nightmare that Minhyuk walks into the washroom right then. Kihyun sees him in the mirror reflection when he walks in behind him. They lock eyes.

"Hey," Minhyuk says, "You don't look so good. You feeling ok?"

Just his freaking bad luck that Minhyuk had to follow him in. Ugh. "I'm..." Kihyun starts to say, but Minhyuk has put a hand on his shoulder, turns him around so now they're face to face, and Kihyun's heart jumps so high into his throat, words aren't possible anymore. His whole body is shaking from adrenaline.

"You're flushed," Minhyuk tells him; puts a hand over his forehead. Kihyun watches how his long hair bounces. He tears his eyes away and looks at the floor but really, now he's looking at Minhyuk's bare legs. That skirt is so short it should be illegal.

He hasn't fucked in way too long. That's what this is. But seriously, Kihyun? Pull yourself together.

No, Kihyun doesn't have the brain function for that right now. He steadies his hands on Minhyuk's hips and pulls him closer. Minhyuk frowns at first.

"Say something. Are you about to throw up? Don't do it all over me." His concern becomes softer again when he places both hands on Kihyun's cheeks to make him look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dior... I mean, Minhyuk... you..." Minhyuk laughs at how flustered Kihyun is when he says this. "You need to take off that outfit."

"You want a show, Kihyunie~?"

Minhyuk hasn't noticed how hard Kihyun is, doesn't understand the situation yet, so that was just some empty teasing, but it goes straight for Kihyun's dick—and his mouth parts around a silent moan that he can't help. He bites his lip immediately after to cover it up, but Minhyuk isn't stupid, he knows what _that_ was. His eyes spark and thinks maybe... was Kihyun attracted to him? But this is a bit much, isn't it? If he's actually horny, this feels like too much, he looks more like sick.

Minhyuk isn't so nice as to let him off the hook, he's about to tease Kihyun some more; lets his face go, so that he can step away and "model" some more. He bats his eyes, flips his hair, turns this way and that way, and as he looks back at Kihyun he can finally see that the other male is salivating over him. There's no other way to put it. Oh, Minhyuk will never let him live this down, he thinks. This is too funny. He walks confidently towards him and puts a finger under his chin, "How much do you like me?"

Kihyun whines. He can't say actual words, it's all too embarrassing. He can't help pulling Minhyuk in by the hips again though, and because of his current condition doesn't realize he's completely stepped over the line when he brings Minhyuk's hips flush against his own.

Minhyuk can feel Kihyun's erection through their clothes now. _What the fuck._

Still, it's not like anything is going to happen, Minhyuk thinks, he can tease Kihyun a little more. Though, even he knows he shouldn't at this point. But Dior gives him too much confidence. He slings an arm around Kihyun's shoulders, pushes his hand down the back of his collar and massages his fingers into his nape. He's done it a hundred times before, but it's making him feel powerful to treat Kihyun like this now, knows he's coming on too strong. Too bad Kihyun reacts more forcefully than Minhyuk had predicted. He groans and bucks forward into him, drags him closer, cants his hips and rubs himself onto Minhyuk's body.

"You're so sexy..." he breathes, almost ragged. His words are low. His eyes wander over Minhyuk's body, and when Minhyuk doesn't respond, he settles for watching his lips.

Minhyuk opens his mouth, to say something—actually, to stop all this crazy behavior—but Kihyun is too quick, he's pulled him into a kiss before Minhyuk even knows what's happening. Minhyuk isn't weak, but he's winded. Kihyun has pulled him into a washroom stall and pushed him up against it, roughly, attacked his body with his hands, and still kissing him, before Minhyuk's mind catches up. Minhyuk is half there, half what-the-hell-is-going-on—finally he pushes Kihyun away when Kihyun shoves a hand up his skirt.

" _What_ —! What the fuck are you doing?!" Minhyuk had started out with a yell, but corrects his volume into a hiss immediately. "Are you fucking _insane_?" He blames his delayed reaction on how close they are; too many years of skinship between their group, being too used to being in each other's space.

"—Shit. Shit," Kihyun replies. He backs away; vision jittery from lust, he stares back at how Dior looks angry and debauched right now, his lipstick a bit smudged from their kiss, and Kihyun puts a hand over the straining dick in his pants—he's not strong enough for this. This might be insane, but Dior should be illegal. He steps back towards the toilet, needs to sit. With shaky fingers, he puts the lid down and slumps into the seat; throws his head back and still has a hand pushing down on his erection. He's so turned on right now. "I want to fuck you so bad, it's not even funny," Kihyun tells the ceiling. His words are under his breath, but certainly loud enough for Minhyuk to hear.

Minhyuk's slap comes out of nowhere.

The noise rings out and reverberates in the silence of their cubicle. After Kihyun's cheek recovers enough from the shock to look back at where the assault came from, he's met with an absolutely livid Minhyuk. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Kihyun?! This is just a stupid costume!"

Kihyun is looking back at him now, straight in the eyes, because he's said and done the worst of it, lost control already, so what's the harm? Even if Minhyuk is staring daggers back at him. "Minhyuk, you—you just look..." he swallows around how dry his mouth is, before he can say this last word, "...incredible."

"Enough that you want to fuck me?" Minhyuk retorts with a nasty scowl. "I'm a guy. You _do_ know that, right?"

"I suddenly don't give a shit about that. I want to be all over your body—" As he says this, he gains enough of his confidence back, that he stands up and crowds into Minhyuk's space again. Rests a hand over his abdomen, and Minhyuk can feel it burn, because even though the touch is innocent, the way they are right now, too close, too crazy in this situation, that touch isn't innocent at all. Kihyun's fingers trail lower until they slip under the waistband of Minhyuk's miniskirt, makes a fist in the fabric, and tugs him flush against him again. "You're driving me insane, Minhyuk. I'm so hard, I can feel it in my mouth how much I want you... Like I feel sick over you."

"You _are_ sick."

Kihyun ignores this and pushes himself into Minhyuk for another kiss; shoves his tongue into his mouth and only a second later Minhyuk sends him flying backwards. He stumbles over the toilet and hits his elbow on the wall painfully. "—Ow!"

"You deserve that," Minhyuk hisses at him, this time stepping forward to grab him by the shirt collar harshly. He has half a mind to punch him in the face actually. Instead he's trying to stay calm, even around how much he's repulsed and shocked that Kihyun would ever act like this. Never in a million years had he expected that some silly teasing would step over the lines this much. " _Kihyun_. I don't understand what's happening right now but I'd like to remind you that we're friends. Groupmates. Roommates. And just—seriously, what the fuck are you doing right now? You don't like men, and you certainly don't like me."

When Kihyun meets his eyes again, they look weak. He has no answers for himself. All he can think is that the flush over Minhyuk's cheeks, and the darkness in his eyes, makes him only prettier. He's so fucked right now that he's stepped over the line. How could he have been this stupid? "I thought—I didn't think. Just, maybe one time, we could—"

"You've lost your mind." Minhyuk turns to leave in a haughty rush, completely dismissive of such an asinine idea. He's ready to put a fist though Kihyun's jaw at how angry this makes him; already has his fists balled. Only thing stopping him is concern over their careers, which is why he wants to leave instead. But Kihyun catches him by the wrist immediately, panicked.

"—Wait! Wait..." Kihyun's mind is in tatters. There's tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Don't leave. I'm stupid. I'm fucked up—just don't leave... please. I'm so fucked up right now..." His voice is affected, shaking, and Minhyuk is the kind of gentle, kind person, who falls for this kind of thing. If his friend is hurting, he's not going to leave. He turns back around slowly, but has a lip trapped between his teeth apprehensively. Kihyun looks a mess.

"Kihyun," he says, starts softer this time, with a new approach. "This makes no sense. You're shaking and out of your mind right now. I feel like calling you a doctor."

"This is a mistake, I know it is—"

"—You don't want me. Ok? Here, take a seat and breathe a little. Ok? Calm down."

Mihyuk touches his forehead again. Kihyun is sweating. Except, when he does this Kihyun grabs him into a hug. Minhyuk is scared at first that Kihyun is about to kiss him again, but then realizes it's just a hug; so uncomfortable as it may be to be feeling Kihyun's boner again, he relaxes and holds him back.

Kihyun is trying to calm down, really his is. But having the object of his desires in his arms doesn't make it easy. At first he tries not to move at all, but that becomes impossible, so he roams his hands over Minhyuk's back. His back and shoulders, those are safe areas, right? He's touched Minhyuk a thousand times before, but this situation makes it new. Dangerous. He can taste his own anticipation. He wants to memorize everything he can about the male in his arms. His fingers are moving slowly, pressing gently into the groove of his spine, over every vertebra. He can feel the way Minhyuk stiffens in his hold—this still isn't normal behavior. "Just let me touch..." Kihyun breathes. His face is buried in Minhyuk's neck and he sounds vulnerable. But Minhyuk smells and feels too amazing for Kihyun to care how much of a mess he's being right now. He just wants to touch... more. Just more. More of everything Minhyuk.

Minhyuk's demeanor softens slightly, unusual as this is, he lets Kihyun play with his body to some extent. The hands massaging into his spine have a therapeutic effect, even when Kihyun dips his hands lower, over the globes of Minhyuk's ass, and squeezes, he lets him do it. Even when Kihyun pulls him closer, fingers digging into his ass cheeks, so their groins can connect, so he can feel his friend's erection through their clothes, he lets him. He's trying to figure out why Kihyun is so wrecked right now, and the more he thinks about it, the more it kind of... flatters him. _He_ 's done this to him. Dior. _Minhyuk._ Minhyuk has the power.

Shit. He shouldn't think about that. It's not right.

Except, then Kihyun says something else, right into his neck, and it makes his throat go dry. "Let me make you come, just one time," he says. His voice is husky and affected, and only becoming more so from how he's holding and touching over all the little bits of Minhyuk's skin he can reach. "When's the last time you got laid? It's been months for me." The timber travels down Minhyuk's spine as much as the sound of his voice does. And it almost doesn't matter that he wants to disagree with the actual words; it's the way that Kihyun says them that makes the difference.

Time makes Minhyuk react differently to this than five minutes ago. Time heals things. Too quickly this time, but this situation has lingered between them long enough that Minhyuk's brain has processed it to some degree. He's gotten used to the feeling of Kihyun's hardness against him, gotten used to his hands touching him. He's let him dig his hands under the collar of his shirt, and even under his skirt, until Kihyun becomes so bold as to try lowering his underwear. Which he can do because Minhyuk is wearing a skirt. He has his hands right on Minhyuk's bare ass, skirt pushed up, when he starts kissing over Minhyuk's neck.

Minhyuk protests by placing a hand over Kihyun's chest; it's meant to place distance between them, but instead Kihyun dives into his mouth again and Minhyuk squeaks. He hadn't expected to be kissed again, but there's a difference to last time, now that the atmosphere is more heated between them. This time Minhyuk kisses him back. He's making weak attempts to keep Kihyun's hands off his body, but it's not working. Especially since Minhyuk has given in to the kiss, and he's pressing forward to kiss more deeply. He's the one that pushes his tongue into Kihyun's mouth actually, and it completely negates all effort to stop this thing between them. Kihyun grabs his ass then, hikes him up and Minhyuk instinctually wraps his legs around Kihyun's torso. He can feel every time that Kihyun rolls his hips against him, and his back falls onto the metal wall of the stall, his weight is carried by Kihyun. How sexy this position is isn't lost on Minhyuk, who loses more of the will to fight, from just this aspect. Then Kihyun attacks his neck with tongue and wet kisses, and the way he can hear his friend breathing, feel the heat of him over his skin, makes Minhyuk even more pliant for him. Kihyun bites him over his jugular and Minhyuk whimpers. He's managed to get somewhat hard and it's at once both embarrassing and empowering that he can break so many rules like this. Minhyuk loves being a rule breaker...

"Fuck, Kihyun..."

Kihyun doesn't reply, but he does start to pull at the buttons on Minhyuk's shirt. He's unsuccessful at undoing any of them while his mouth is still buried in Minhyuk's neck, while he's still carrying Minhyuk's weight, so unfortunately he has to actually lift his head to look. He lowers Minhyuk back to standing and his fingers are shaking from how much he wants this, but manages to start unbuttoning the little fiddly diamond buttons on Minhyuk's frilly blouse. He tugs it open when they're all undone, and pulls it out of his skirt; and tugs the skirt higher up his waist so Kihyun can grab onto his ass better. Minhyuk is wearing boxer-briefs underneath. Not as sexy as the lacy girl-thongs he'd had in his mind's eye, but still incredible because he gets to touch him like this. Minhyuk is letting himself be manhandled, being pulled into lust, intoxicated by seeing Kihyun this enamoured with him. Because Minhyuk lives for love and compliments and it's not a very good mix with Kihyun who's very willing to provide him with that right now.

Now that he's got more of Minhyuk's skin to play with—because before when he was buttoned up it was so very frustrating—Kihyun plunges his hands onto his chest, feels out the territory, and can't help sinking down to capture a nipple into his mouth. He's got hands wandering and groping all areas he can reach, while Minhyuk finally whines from sensitivity—Kihyun is laving his nipples and Minhyuk loses the last of his restraint; he's hard too now, can't deny it, he feels what Kihyun is doing to his body because he's not a statue. He places a hand in Kihyun's hair and can't help but get naughty ideas from how they are right now. Maybe Kihyun gets the same idea because his mouth keeps traveling lower. Down his ribs, over his abs...

Until Kihyun is on his knees, trying to keep Minhyuk's skirt up and pull his underwear down at the same time. It doesn't take long now that Minhyuk is helping him.

"You want me to keep the skirt on?"

"Yes... yesss... definitely keep it on," Kihyun replies, but his mouth is more preoccupied with kissing over Minhyuk's hipbones, and touching over his thighs as he lowers the underwear completely off his legs and Minhyuk steps out of the garment. "God Minhyuk..." Kihyun groans when he looks back up at Minhyuk's face. The curls in Minhyuk's long hair are bobbing along lightly with this hammering heart, some strands caught on to his wet nipples, and there's a flush over his cheeks. He can see a bit of redness over his neck too, from where Kihyun was too rough with him, and his lips look extra pouty from kissing, and it all spurs him on. "You're so hot. What the fuck..."

"I don't think this is that different from normal me." Because it's true; the only thing different about Dior is she's wearing a few more eyelashes, a little more blush, a wig, and a skirt. The rest (most of it) is all Minhyuk. It's definitely Minhyuk, there's no actual mistake about it.

"Don't make me think about that," he frowns, and puts his attention on Minhyuk's dick. It's there, right in front of him and hard. He can touch it, so he does, wraps a hand around it and brings his face close to rub his cheek into his stomach and breathe in. Minhyuk is soft, hairless, and smells like sex already. Kihyun doesn't wait because he has no reason to. He wants to taste him, so he does—doesn't question his sanity over why he wants this so much right now, why he's doing it, that he kind of has no idea what he's doing—he's way past that—drags his tongue up the length in his hand and moans his pleasure over the tip.

Minhyuk swears and tightens his grip in Kihyun's hair. Kihyun doesn't stop. On the next lick, he takes the head completely into his mouth and sucks, and Minhyuk's other head—the one what should contain a brain—goes flying backwards. "Fuck—" That's so good. He can't believe Kihyun is doing this to him but he's not about to stop it now. It's indeed been too long since he's been laid, and this is already a hundred times better than his own right hand. Kihyun isn't amazing at giving head, but he's good enough. He seems to know the basics instinctually and makes up for the rest with enthusiasm. He's got one hand on the base of Minhyuk's dick as he bobs and sucks him, and the other down his own pants fisting over himself. It almost doesn't matter if he does a good or bad job at sucking dick, it's hot enough that he has his mouth and hands over him, and Minhyuk is reminded of it every time he looks down. He can see the way his length disappears into his friend's mouth, repeatedly, and it only turns him on more.

He doesn't seem to mind that Minhyuk is pulling his hair too tightly either, too wrapped up in pleasure, and only pulls off his dick when Minhyuk warns that, "I'll come—" So Kihyun stands up and kisses his mouth again instead.

The thought that he can taste Kihyun's mouth yet only a second ago that mouth was on his dick is quickly disregarded. The main reason is because Kihyun's lowered his own pants, just enough to take out his own hardness and bring them together. As he holds them together, both wrapped in one hand, rubbing them together, he's pressing Minhyuk into the wall in an effort to be closer. It's good, but it's too dry. Almost automatically Kihyun spits in his hand and brings it back to curl around their heads, and Minhyuk whines from this. Despite his throat being too dry to speak properly, his mouth is salivating enough to bring Kihyun's hand up, so he can spit in it too. Kihyun adds some more of his own saliva, and this time when his hand slips over the both of them it's sickeningly good. Minhyuk's back is arching off the wall, desperate for more. Kihyun is rubbing them in a quick rhythm, especially circling tightly over their heads; it's meant to get them high, and it's working. There's a layer of sweat helping them slide together, and when Minhyuk can't stand anymore—meaning, his knees get weak with impending orgasm—he pushes Kihyun down onto the toilet seat. So he can sit and Minhyuk can sit in his lap, and this makes it easier to curl his hips into the action. It doesn't matter if it's just Kihyun's hand—when it's this hot, Minhyuk needs to move, to roll his hips into his partner.

"Kihyun," he breathes out, head back, one arm resting on the wall behind Kihyun's head. "I'm gonna come, fuck..."

"Come," Kihyun replies, and continues to rub the both of them through Minhyuk's release. It's hot and slick against Kihyun's member, captured by Kihyun's moving hand, and absolutely perfect for the friction. It makes everything slippery, and it's so good that Kihyun pulls Minhyuk's mouth back into a kiss. It's a complete mess of a kiss, all panting and moaning, and tongue and teeth and breath instead of soft lips, but it's perfect in the moment. Especially since he's been lusting over Minhyuk all day today. Kihyun can't take it anymore; now jerking himself only, with the help of Minhyuk's come as lubricant, he comes—inadvertently over Minhyuk's skirt, but who the fuck cares anyway now that they're so high on each other.

He's shaking as he comes down from the high, eyes closed, head resting on Minhyuk's shoulder, who feels the same. "Fuck... that was..."

"Intense?" Minhyuk supplies. His arms wrap around Kihyun's shoulders to make him look up. He's massaging his thumb into Kihyun's nape. "I can't believe we did that." The look on his face is still mesmerized and glazed over slightly. He bites his lip as the guilt starts to set in. Especially when he looks down.

There's gobs of Kihyun's come on his skirt, and a bunch on Kihyun's hand, and more wetness shining over both their spent dicks. He reaches for toilet paper to clean themselves off with. As he catches Kihyun's eyes in between the clean up, he can see that he feels just as awestruck at how they got here.

"I'm not gonna say that this wasn't good," Minhyuk comments awkwardly, "but we're never doing this again. Never. You hear?"

"Never," Kihyun looks back at him, even more austerely than Minhyuk's gaze. "I agree. Oh my god..." Now that he high has worn off, it seems to be hitting him how huge of a mistake he's just made. He pushes Minhyuk off his lap and smoothes out his skirt for him. Thankfully it's a multicolor tweed so come stains can't actually be seen at all. He looks around and hands him his underwear too, and Minhyuk blushes slightly when he puts them back on while Kihyun watches. Finally Kihyun looks away to pull up his own pants and while Minhyuk re-buttons his blouse.

They both seem to want to move on and sweep this incident under a rug as soon as possible. Minhyuk pats Kihyun on the shoulder, more kindly than normal since his thumb is once again petting his nape, but mostly to assure him that it's all good between friends. They messed up together. "Any last words?" Minhyuk asks, with a nervous giggle to his voice. "The minute we walk out of here, I'm going to pretend this never happened and we're _never_ talking about this again." His words slow down to emphasize the never part.

"You're so dramatic... but fuck, I agree. I want to bleach my tongue."

"Says the one who wanted to fuck me," Minhyuk retorts. And though he's putting on a brave face and snarky words, the truth is that he can still feel the afterglow of his orgasm all through his body; from the butterflies in his stomach, to the jittery weakness in his fingers. He squashes away the sickening, hot feeling he gets from thinking about more between himself and Kihyun—this was a one-time thing, there's nothing more. They have to get back to reality.

"Get out. Get out, Minhyuk, I swear to god—this never happened," Kihyun groans.

Minhyuk laughs and does leave the toilet stall finally.

As he walks out Kihyun watches his ass, as he straightens his skirt manically, and thinks to himself how fucked he is to have stepped over this line. Because maybe not anytime soon, but maybe in like three or five years, he feels like he's going to fuck up again. Shit.

Minhyuk will be the death of him.

\---

THE END.

 

 


End file.
